Current network technologies allow for a variety of interactions between business institutions and consumers or users. For example, a user may access her bank account information and perform transfers of funds to pay her electric bill all online via her computer or mobile phone. A consumer may purchase groceries or pizza for delivery to his home via websites hosted by respective businesses that offer these goods. However, most of the above interactions require the user or consumer to create an account, which may require divulging personal information that can include monetary information (such as credit card numbers) or personal information (such as contact information) in order to successfully complete a transaction. The business institutions or services that offer goods available to consumers online may have varying security measures in place for protecting a consumer's personal information. The personal information may be subject to malicious scripts/programs/actors that attempt to crack the security measures in place and gain access to the consumer's personal information for personal gain. The consumer has little input during account creation to guarantee the safety of his or her information and may rarely, if ever, receive any information indicating that his or her account is under attack.